


Like the old days.

by kingofthe_nightvoid



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: THEY’RE ALL FRIENDS, scott summers has a good day!, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthe_nightvoid/pseuds/kingofthe_nightvoid
Summary: Scott Summers finally gets the good day he deserves, with a little help from his friends. :)
Relationships: No relationship - Relationship, O5 X-Men - Relationship, the O5 are all just friends!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Men Server Winter Gift X-Change





	Like the old days.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thrakaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/gifts).



> Ive never written Scott before, so I hope it isn’t too awful! :P

Scott summers was a busy man. Nobody could deny that, whether they agreed with what he did, or not. That had been the case since he was the tender age of seventeen (or was it sixteen? He wasn’t sure sometimes), having joined the Xavier Institute. Doubtlessly Scott had worked hard his whole life, between raising his brother, trying to keep himself safe and god knows what else he’d forgotten, possibly for the better.

Although he’d never admit it, Scott often aimed for normality. Not necessarily classic, stone set normality. No, not a dictionary definition of the word. Only...a routine. Comfort, order, routine. The man craved it and yet...rarely found it. Therefore, he took it upon himself to fill the void that left, irregardless of the results. As long as it kept the school ticking, the team running like a well oiled machine and his friends safe? He’d do anything. 

Ask any of Slim’s closest friends when he last took a day solely for himself, you’d probably receive a number of responses. All from a similar ilk however. Scott was a dedicated man and he deserved a day, a single day at the very least, whether he was granted it or not.

With such a thought at heart, Bobby Drake had began to plan. He could almost hear Warren in the back of his mind, chuckling about how he was always the most childish, full of a spirit the others no longer possessed. All fond teasing really. It made him smile. Bobby smiled a lot, or he at least tried to. It felt right to smile, because it could make someone’s day a little better. At least...he hoped, anyway! 

Sporting his classic grin, Bobby pulled up a pew beside Scott, very carefully setting down a cup—he was clumsy, sure, but he wanted to start this off right so the extra effort was made. 

“Slim! How’s it hangin’, man?” He chirped, rubbing his clammy hands together before folding them in his lap, leg beginning to bounce up and down instead. “Seen any cool planes lately?” Bobby asked, small talk really. Although he couldn’t resist a little emphasis on ‘cool’, always looking for a pun to make. 

Cocking his head a little to the left, Scott sighed, reaching out for the cup that’d been placed before him. Unsure of what was in it, he handled it with care, always opting to be safe rather than sorry. Hot coco, he smiled. It was laden with whipped cream and marshmallows. However, it smelt like an old comfort nonetheless. With an eyebrow quirked, he turned to face Bobby, licking his lips absentmindedly as he gathered together what he wished to say. 

Sitting up straight, Scott found his words after a moment or so. “What can I do for you, Bobby?” He asked, a rare warmth to his voice as he began tapping his fingers against the cup from under his jumper sleeves, unsure if it held a further meaning. Taking a small mental tangent, Scott noted how he’d remembered to wash his favourite jumper, the softness and mild perfume of the washing powder making him stim with the sleeves a little more frequently than he’d usually allow himself. 

“Oh-ho! I’m glad you asked!” Scott attempted to stop him, already knowing this may do more harm than good—the hesitation coming out in stutters and tumbles rather than an actual objection. However, Bobby dismissed him with a simple wave of his hand, taking in another deep breath so he could get everything he wanted to say out before he was stopped again. “Shh! Hush! Just...drink your coco and let me speak, I made it especially for you after all! I know it’s one of your favourites!” A pause. “‘Kay, mkay! Stop the presses, Warren and I had an idea! We were talking and...maybe, if you want...you, me, Hank, Warren, Jeannie! We all go for milkshakes, or maybe bowling! Just like...y’know.” Bobby said, trailing off a little, the end of his sentence being punctuated with a fond chuckle and a bashful shrug. 

“Just like the old days?” Scott murmured, taking a sip of his drink. It was warming and, just as Bobby had remembered, his favourite even now. Scott was surprised he’d remembered. “I’m not sure, Bobby. As wonderful as that sounds...” he trailed off, searching for an excuse. “What if we don’t...have fun? We’re adults now, we mightn’t have as much fun as we did before.”

“Oh my god, come on! Fearless Leader! Take a chance! It’s one day! Family bonding exercise, bozo.” Bobby grinned, something almost childlike about how he nudged the older man. 

Silence. Loaded silence. Bobby was sure he could almost hear Scott’s mind whirring, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. He was often like that, Bobby had noted many years ago. It made Scott seem almost fickle. It was loveable though. With a specific lightness to his touch, Scott moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. With a self satisfied hum, Slim crossed his arms, giving a single nod glittered with a fractional smile. “Give me...an hour? That’s all I ask.” 

Nearly knocking the table bandy, Bobby jumped up, punching the air. “Yes! You go, Scotty! An hour, I promise you won’t be disappointed!” 

And that was it. Bobby was gone again, almost as soon as he’d arrived—the drink had barely cooled, steam still softly rising. With his good eye trained upon that, Scott watched it rise and dissipate. It was nice, he supposed. He’d finally gotten over the wicked migraine that’d been plaguing him for days, he had a quiet day and now...this. Maybe they weren’t the same people as they had been before. Maybe they had grown up. But one thing hadn’t changed, truly. Scott loved his friends, and they honestly did love him. 

Reflecting the following evening, Scott realised they hadn’t changed. They were still perfectly enamoured with one another now, as they had been years ago. For different reasons—much as they would still rub each other up the wrong way, he was certain. But it was still love nonetheless. For the first time, in a long time, Scott Summers simply had...a good day.


End file.
